Two Differnt Worlds
by BriBaby101
Summary: What happens when Ada finds Adien,the famous actor, in her small town? Chasing after her with all his might?


"Vada! Did you hear, Adien Valentine is going to be going to our school! The hottest actor in world history well, except Leonardo De Caprio." Yells one of my only friends Ryan. But, oddly enough he's my step brother and he's my best friend.

"Yeah, I heard he's coming." I say watching the only guy I've ever liked do football practice.

"I don't know why you don't tell him your gorgeous, honey. I mean if I wasn't gay, I'd be all over you!" He yells smacking my butt.

I grab his hand and laugh till im laying on the bleacher laughing. "Because, if I did he'd laugh and think im a idiot. That's why I don't tell him! And your my step-brother freak!" I say smiling sitting up again.

Ok, so basically all the girls here are preps. Mostly blonds, tan, huge gigantic boobs, and have the guys kneeling before their feet. Me,im a died neon orange haired, pale, bright green eyes, and no boobs at all. I pull up the hood of my red and black checkered hoodie as _he_ walks by off the felid.

"Hey, its Vada right?" Says Taylor and my heart speeds up as he looks at me.

"Uh,yeah,"I say my cheeks flushing with color. He smiles and my breath is gone and im breathing hard when he leaves. I sigh then get up and walk out into the middle of the felid.

"Just for once, would something exciting happen to me," I whisper against the gentle wind blowing as I sit on the ground," like that'll ever happen in this town."

I do a meditate pose, and try to relax the annoyance out of my system. "Ommm, please rid my life of Ashley King. Ommmm, she's a evil douche bag, and she's planning to kill me." I say doing my daily routine of wishes. I don't notice the sounds of feet running till its right beside me. I'm getting knocked over, with someone falling on me.

"What the heck! Your totally are messing me up, dude!" I yell when I look up to find this persons face inches from mine.

I almost scream, it was that stupid stalker guy Ashley called a boyfriend. This is not what I wished for at all! But, he was handsome but he was annoying still. He had bleach blond hair, dark brown eyes, and of course he had a great body too. 'Cause well he played football like every other guy. I lay there playing dead waiting for him to roll off or get up and run again. But, he just lays there looking at me, annoying me even more.

"What are you doing to her?" I hear Ryan ask then shriek and "faint".

"Your a big help Ryan!" I yell to him than push at Conner's shoulder making him look at me again.

"Get off now," I say really agitated more than before. Like a prep whose out of her favorite lip gloss. A new worry pops into my head, what if Taylor sees?

"Most girls would be begging to be in this situation, you know?" he says rolling off and sitting up.

"Well,im not most girls so jack off." I say getting up and brushing myself off.

"I can see that now, because your not fainting, or screaming and jumping on me like a manic." he says getting up himself.

"Well your the one who fell on me. And don't you think your getting a little too big of a head. Your just the school quarter back, nothing special there." I say turning and kicking Ryan's ankle. "Come on, your my ride home," I say agitated even more now.

"I can't imp in a helpless state," he says laying his head back down onto the grass. I kick his ankle again hard, making him whine like a baby. I roll my eyes and sit on his stomach and put a elbow on my knee and prop up my face.

"You can go this might take a while." I say as I lay back too and stare up at the sky.

"Conner!" yells the most annoying person in the world.

She's got douche stamped on her Barbie doll face. I look up and groan as Ashley throws herself at him. He steps aside and she falls on the ground.

"I'm in a better state now, lets go." Ryan says pushing my legs off his stomach.

"Bye, Barbie bye, football boy." I say getting up and walking off.

"Can I talk to you later or something?" Conner says surprising me. I turn and roll my eyes as Ryan's mouth falls all the way open.

"Sorry I've got a date with Gandalf The Great." I say as Ryan shrinks behind me as Ashley glares.

"Ryan don't be scared of harshest just a well...there's not a word good enough. Well,theres one that I can think of. Douche." I say as Conner tries not to smile.

"Ok ready! Go tigers!" I say sarcastically imitating her cheer as she narrows her eyes to slits.

"And now I think its our time to go!" Ryan yells as she starts to walk towards us. Fists clenched, making her knuckles turn white. We start to sprint across the field, as we pass the guys' locker room.

"You leaving?" Asks the one person who could make me not run away from my killer. I turn to look at Taylor as his friends look me up and down. I look behind me as Ashley trudges nearer and nearer

. "Yeah," I say looking at him then sprinting off towards Ryan's yellow pick-up truck.

I jump in the bed of the truck and he throws himself in the drivers side. He hits the gas and were off squealing down the rode. We stop at the McDonalds and Ryan gets some fries. I walk over towards the rail road tracks near his truck. I lay down on them, as Ryan stares at me weirdly.

"I think I'd rather die this way, rather than having my throat ripped out." I say as people stare as they drive by. I sigh then get up and walk towards his truck. I get on the hood and pull my knees up to my chest.

"Ryan, why does my life suck so bad?" I say as Trent, Kayla, Heather, and Greg walk out of the McDonalds together. They decide to ignore me, usually they just look at me like imp a weird science experiment. I shrug and lay down and watch the clouds move by slowly.

"So, are you going out with you boy friend this weekend?" I ask him as he leans against the hood.

"Yeah, we go out every Friday. You know that Vada,can't you hang out with Brett or Gabriel?" he asks me as he looks up at the sky too.

"No ,Brett's going to that stupid dance with his girl friend. Gabriel's going to his relatives to see his new cousin. Our, sister is going to birthing classes 'cause she was stupid enough to get pregnant." I say laying back on my elbows now. He sighs then throws his fry container at me and laughs.

"Maybe I can hang out with that hobo on faith street. Yeah, I think I'll do that and we can go trash shopping. Then we'll become best friends and swim through every dumpster." I say sighing and jumping off the hood.

"Do I really have to call you my sister and best friend?" he asks getting in on the drivers side.

I nod and jump in as we ride home. Our mom is out in the yard chasing our family pig around the yard. All the neighbors stare as she, finally grabs it and pulls it into the house. The February air turning my nose red as I stand in the middle of the drive way. Ok, so imp a little weird, I used to have brown hair and have a lot of friends. But, they all talked about me so I left them and now I hang out with three guys.

"Vada! Come inside you'll catch a cold!" my mom yells as I turn to look at her.

"I think imp going to go to the carnival, or something." I say as I walk slowly towards the house.

I walk into my room and look in my closet for something to where. I grab my black Team Jacob shirt from Twilight, than my black skinny jeans and checkered Vans. I go to my mirror and brush out my hair and redo my eyeliner. Then I put on light black eye shadow, than I turn and grab my money. I walk to Ryan's room and grab his keys.

"Tell Eric to pick you up, I'm going to the carnival." I say walking out of the house with my checkered hoodie on.

I put the keys into the igintion,and drive out of the drive way. Maybe I'll take that hobo to the carnival with me. I think as I pass fifth street, and go towards the edge of town. I pay my ticket and park outside the gate. I walk in through it with a bunch of other people I don't recognize. I walk towards the tea cups, and sit in a little red one. The world around me blurring as I whirl around and around. I spot Gabriel walking alone with a ice cream in hand. When the ride stops I run towards him and lick his ice cream from behind. He jumps then relaxes when he sees me.

"I thought you had to go to relatives?" I ask him as we walk around not knowing where to go.

He shrugged his shoulder laughing. Gabriel had dark black hair with red streaks, so we both stood out. People stared as we walked by them like we were aliens. "So, the rumor is that Adien Valentine is supposed to come and do something." he says sarcastically as we walk by a group of girls talking about him. They shriek and jump up and down and call their friends.

"You really shouldn't start rumors,Gabirel."I say laughing as we link arms and go to the roller coaster.

"Hello! Everybody having a great time? Well, we have a special guest!" yells Mr. Simpson, our Mayor, over the intercom. The crowd cheers and whoots yelling, "The best!". Then Mr. Simpson tells the most horrible news. "Adien Valentine arrived early, for the first day of Carnival."

I make a face the same time as Gabriel. "Let's go to the back," he whispers in my ear, taking my hand and tugging me though the crowd.

"Hmmmmmmm," I say looking up at the roller coaster. "Shall we ride it, Gabe?"

"I don't know," he says, as a smile plays at his lips, "are you sure you can handle it?"

"Pssssh," I say laughing, "you know I can handle it. So we got in line and waited a few minutes.

"Ma'am," the conductor lady says looking at me. "You're veryyyyy lucky."

I give her a look then sit down across from Gab. "Why am I veryyyyy lucky?"

"Cause I'm here," said the one person I did not except.


End file.
